


Danny and the Midwife

by andthestarsthatshine



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthestarsthatshine/pseuds/andthestarsthatshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt: Danny and Mindy attend an after-work networking event and Mindy gets jealous when a female midwife won't stop flirting with Danny. Mindy has to give him a hard time because he doesn't have a problem with the female midwife because she's cute but hates all over the Deslaurier midwives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny and the Midwife

'Mindy!'

'What, Danny?'

'How long does it take you to get ready?'

'Well, you were the one who had a problem with what I was wearing!'

Danny was at Mindy's apartment, waiting impatiently for her to get changed into something appropriate for the event that they had agreed to attend. It was one of those obligatory for work purposes networking events full of New York's finest OB/GYNs. Danny was reluctant to go at first. He always hated those things, the mingling, the ass-kissing, the ridiculously bite-sized foods they served which couldn't even feed a small child. Mindy managed to practically force him to come with her - God forbid she went alone and bumped into the Deslauriers. Mentioning their name was enough to convince Danny to come along. So he figured they might as well go together and split the cab fare. 

He made his way to her kitchen in search for some food while he was waiting for her and settled on having a drink instead. He poured them both a shot of tequila as she emerged from her closet in an elegant deep purple dress. He looked her up and down appreciatively as he handed her a drink. 

'Nice dress. Is it new? I haven't seen that one before.'

'Yes, it is. I got it half price too!'

'Suits you.'

'Thanks, Danny.'

* * *

Shortly after they entered the hall where the event was being held, a tall, slim, blonde woman with perfect teeth and the bluest eyes ever known to man made her way over to where Danny and Mindy were standing. The woman looked between the two before focusing on Danny.

'Is this your girlfriend?' Well, that was to the point.

'No, we're not-'

'Hi, I'm Sandra. Nice to meet you.' She said as she extended her perfectly manicured hand towards Danny. Mindy made a mental note to find out where she got that manicure because, damn! 

'Danny Castellano. This is Min-'

'You have a lovely name. It suits you.' She was pointedly ignoring Mindy, focusing only on Danny and Mindy's jaw set.  _Bitch_. 

'Thank you. So you're a doctor?'

'Of sorts. I'm what you call a midwife.' Mindy scoffed and rolled her eyes.

'You know I've always respected different approaches to childbirth. I admire the kind of work you do.'

 _What the hell?_ Mindy was confused as hell. This was a midwife. A sadistic little-

'You must be a...conventional doctor?'

'Yes, I am. When my younger brother was born I found that the doctor that looked after my mother and him was really amazing and I guess I just really wanted to be like him. So here I am. Boyhood dream fulfilled.'

'But that's not why you became-' Mindy tried to insert before Sandra talked over her.

'That's so sweet, Danny. Tell me more.' She slipped her arm through Danny's and guided him away from Mindy. 

'Rude.' Mindy said under her breath while throwing daggers at Sandra.

* * *

When Mindy turned around in search for food, she came face to chest with a very tall guy who introduced himself as Ben.

'You can't possibly be a doctor?'  _Not a good start, Ben_ , she thought to herself.

'Excuse me?'

'I mean with a face as beautiful as yours you'll be given all your patients a heart attack.'

'Ok, we're all OB/GYNs here. All my patients are female. As are yours, presumably.'

'Still. They have husbands, don't they?'

She cocked her head and furrowed her brow at him. He shook his head and muttered something to himself.

'Alright. Sorry. Start again. Hi, I'm Ben. Nice to meet you.'

'Ok, Ben, nice to meet you too. I guess.'

Ben persistently asked her questions about herself and she couldn't help but turn around and glance at Danny every now and then. Sandra was all over him, holding on to his arm possessively and, shit, is her tongue in his ear? She knows Danny is never comfortable with public displays of affection so why is he letting her do that? Maybe she should go over there and save him. Unfortunately, Ben kept talking to her and then she got distracted by the mini pizzas.

* * *

After talking to Ben for far too long, Mindy made her way over to Danny. Sandra was practically draped over him and he wasn't doing anything to push her away.

'Danny, I need to talk to you.'

'Mindy, I'm talking to Sandra. Can't it wait?'

'No it can't. Springsteen has died.'

'What?!'

'Yes, I just found out. It's very sad.'

'Ok hang on.' He whispered something in Sandra's ear, as she giggled seductively in response, and pulled Mindy to the corner of the room by her arm.

'Alright, what happened to Springsteen? How did he die? Tell me he died like a hero, fighting some-'

'What? No, Danny. He's fine. He's alive.'

'Then why would you-'

'Ok, I'm sorry, I panicked and didn't know what to say.'

'You can't go around killing people off. That's not cool.'

'I know. I know, Danny. That wasn't cool. But we need to talk.'

'Talk? About what?' 

She paused for a moment. What the hell was she supposed to say to him? Stop letting that girl hang all over you!

'Daaaaanny!' Sandra's voice sing-songed. 

'Ok, Min, we can talk later about...whatever it is you want to talk about.'

'Fine.' She muttered under her breath, looking down at the floor awkwardly.

* * *

Mindy was sulking throughout the whole event, watching Sandra touching Danny's arm and whispering who knows what into his ear. To make matters worse, Ben kept following her around like a lovesick puppy. Sure, he was attractive but Mindy was just not in the mood. Oh God, what the hell? An attractive guy is hitting on her and she's doing nothing about it?! What the hell was happening to her.

Danny came up to her later on in the evening and she smiled thinking that he had finally freed himself from the deathly grip of that midwife.

'Hey!'

'Hi Danny!'

'I just wanted to ask - are you ok getting home on your own?'

'What?'

'I think Ben's around here somewhere. He can walk you home if-'

'Wait, what?'

'Sandra wants to go somewhere a little quieter.' He smirked knowingly at her as Mindy rolled her eyes in disgust.

'Ugh. She actually used that line. How cheesy.'

'You like cheesy-'

'Not the point.'

'Ok, well are you fine with me leaving with her?'

'Whatever. Just go.'

'Thanks, Min.' He quickly squeezed her hand and then left.

* * *

She was fuming that Danny left with a midwife of all people, the stupid, testosterone-fuelled hypocrite, and barely even realised she had made it to Danny's apartment until she was knocking on his door. She didn't even know what she was going to say to him. 

The door swung open and Danny furrowed his brow in confusion. 'Mindy.'

'Danny.'

'Can I help you?'

'Yes. I mean, no you can't. Bastard.'

'What...? How much have you had to drink? You're not making any sense.'

'I'm not drunk! Jerk!'

'Then what?'

'The midwife!'

'Sandra? What about her?'

'Danny! She is a female Deslaurier! You might as well call her Brendina!'

'Really? Brendina? You could've gone with Brenda. That's an actual name you know.'

'Brendina is a name so shut up. And you're avoiding the subject. Hypocrite.'

'She is nothing like the Deslauriers, those pompous asshats!'

'You're just saying that because you think she's cute!'

'Am not!'

'Yes, you are. Admit it Danny. You think she's cute!'

'Fine, she's cute! But that has nothing to do with why I like her!'

'That has everything to do with why you like her!'

'Does not!'

'So why do you have a problem with me liking one of the handsome Deslauriers-'

'Handsome?'

'-when you like a cute female Deslaurier?'

'Min, for the last time, she's nothing like the Deslauriers!'

'She's a midwife! She thinks people like us are devils!' 

'Actually, she is very respectful of our work!'

'Oh please, that's only because she wants to get in your pants!'

'Why do you have such a problem with this?'

'Double standards, Danny. I don't like that.'

'And that's the only issue you have with the whole situation?'

'...yes.'

'You're not jealous then?'

'Of what Danny?'

'I don't know. Sandra?'

'Why would I be jealous of Sandra? She's wearing a piece of string as a dress. I mean, come on, Danny. I am not jealous.'

'It sure sounds like you're jealous.' He smirked at her in that annoying way she both loved and hated.

'Well, you would be wrong. This hot piece of ass does not get jealous.'

His eyes flitted down the length of her body unconsciously before he continued. 'Yeah, of course.'

'So...is she still here?'

'No, she's not.'

Mindy glanced down to her watch before looking up at him again. 'Alright, quickdraw.'

'What? No, I...she was never here...I last. I have stamina. She wasn't...'

'Ok, Castellano. Whatever.'

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. 'Do you want a drink?'

'Fine. While I'm here.'

He made his way over to his kitchen while she took off her shoes and made herself comfortable on his couch. 

'Here you go.' He said as he handed her a drink and crossed over to the other side of the couch.

'Thanks. Ugh. I should not have warn these shoes. My feet are killing me.'

'I don't know why you wear those ridiculously high heels. Don't bother wearing shoes that are going to have you complaining-'

'Ok, Danny. Just stop.'

He moved to put his glass down. 'Here. Put your feet on my lap.'

'W-what?'

'Just do it.'

'Ok...' she reluctantly moved her feet as he asked and he quickly got to work massaging the soles of her feet.

'Oh wow. Danny, that feels amazing.' 

'I know.'

'Jerk. Can't you be at least a little humble?'

He just looked up at her and smirked with a twinkle in his eye. Damnit.

She closed her eyes and moaned at the feel of his hands on her feet and he shifted uncomfortably, going red at the noises emitting from her.

'Mindy, stop.'

'What?'

'Stop making those noises. It's...inappropriate.'

'Danny, what are you talking about?'

'Fine!' He huffed as he attempted to push her feet off him. 'Stop moaning like that! You sound like you're...being pleasured.'

'What? Oh.  _Oh_. Um...'

He managed to compose himself when he saw her cheeks redden. 'Although I am pretty good with my hands so I can't say I blame you.' He threw a wink at Mindy for good measure.

Her eyes went wide. 'What?'

'Big hands. Proportionate to...well, you've seen it.'

'Oh God, stop!'

'Let's see. You think my body's hot and you're jealous of me flirting with other girls. What does that tell you?'

'Nothing, you narcissist! The first is just an objective observation and the second is a lie!'

'Oh really? So you're not in any way attracted to me?'

'Of course not!'

He pulled her by her legs so that she was sitting closer to him. 'Really?'

She gulped a little at their proximity before jutting out her chin in a false show of confidence and responding. 'Yes, really.'

He leaned his face closer towards her as he smiled when he heard her breath hitch. 'Is that so?'

'Mhmm.'

'So you feel nothing at all?' His lips were hovering less than an inch away from hers.

'Nope. Nothing.' She said weakly.

'Well, ok then.' He said before moving his face away from her and pushing her legs off him, nearly throwing her to the ground, as he got up. 'I'm going to bed. Early morning tomorrow. Finish your drink. You can show yourself out, right?'

She stared at him, far too disappointed that he didn't just kiss her. He turned away with a smile on his face as he made his way towards his bedroom, leaving her in her state of frustration.


End file.
